


Furry Freakout

by Rosie2009



Series: Adventures in Babysitting Fanfiction [3]
Category: Adventures in Babysitting (2016), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Lola comes home with a mysterious bundle. Let's just say that Jenny's not excited or happy about it. At all. Friendship feels only.
Relationships: Jenny Parker & Lola Perez, Lola Perez & Jenny Parker
Series: Adventures in Babysitting Fanfiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640254
Kudos: 2





	Furry Freakout

Lola waltzed into the front lobby for her apartment building, her arms crossed over her midsection as she supported the absurdly large bulge in her chest area. She tossed her hair just a bit as she confidently strode inside.

She happened to look over at the receptionist at the front desk, and she was staring at Lola as if she had grown two heads. Or had gotten breast implants.

Lola adjusted the large mass in her jacket as she stared at the woman in some offense.

“What’re you looking at? Haven’t you seen a chick with big boobs before? Jeez, Karen,” she trailed off as she headed for the elevator as full of herself as ever.

As soon as she was inside the elevator and had pressed the buttons, the bulk wriggled a bit, and Lola shushed it carefully.

“No, no, stop! You can’t do that, okay?” Lola whispered harshly before patting it gently and hoisting it up just a bit better as the elevator took her up to the floor of her and Jenny’s shared apartment.

As soon as Jenny had finished high school, both of the girls had decided to move in together. After all, they were now pretty great friends, and they both thought it was rather practical to share the costs of living with one another. Plus, living together would be fun.

The elevator door finally opened with a bit of a shudder, and Lola rolled her eyes as she looked around the box before stepping out. It was an old elevator and it really needed replacing before someone got stuck.

Lola headed through the hall and as she strode with her sizeable mass in her shirt, she absently noted the sign hanging on the wall that forbade the ownership of any pets in the building. Lola swallowed just a bit at the sight of it, but she pushed aside her feelings as she arrived at her door.

Using one arm to support the bulk, she reached into her pocket with her other hand and unlocked the door. Then, stuffing the keys back where they belonged in her jacket, she headed in through the door.

To her surprise, minor dread, and some excitement, there was one Jenny Parker resting on the couch in that stiff little way that she was so infamous for. She was looking at a magazine, and had actually let her hair down, which she only did occasionally. Ultimately, she looked rather at peace in that typically Jenny way, and Lola guessed that was likely a good sign. Especially with the bomb that she was about to drop on the blonde.

As soon as Lola shut the door behind her, Jenny looked up. Lola offered one of those thousand-watt grins that she was infamous for, and Jenny’s eyes went wide, and her mouth fell open as she took in the sight of Lola’s chest. Well, so much for Jenny being calm.

“Lola! What is wrong with your…. Your chest?! It looks like you have a tumor!” Jenny cried, jumping in her seat as she gaped at Lola. Lola just smiled even wider as she headed over to the couch.

“No. Actually, I have something better than a tumor,” Lola allowed her excitement to slip into her voice as she held the bulge under her shirt and Jenny just raised an eyebrow as she stared at Lola in bewilderment.

“You’re going to have to be more specific. There’re a lot of things that are better than a tumor. Actually, literally anything is better than a tumor,” Jenny nervously spoke, still looking just as freaked out.

Lola bit her bottom lip slightly as she reached up underneath her shirt. Jenny furrowed her brow and looked a little weirded out as she watched Lola.

After only a moment, the Latina produced a small charcoal-colored Labrador Retriever puppy that she proudly displayed to Jenny.

For a long moment, Lola was not sure if Jenny was going to scream, cry, or blow up as Jenny’s blue eyes settled upon the dog. It wagged its tail as it looked at the blonde and tried to wriggle over to lick the girl’s nose.

“What do you think?” Lola questioned, that same enormous grin on her face as she had since Jenny first looked in her direction. Jenny’s eyes slowly shifted up to meet that of Lola’s.

“Lola Perez, what is this?” Jenny demanded somewhat calmly, her voice still at normal decibels. Lola decided to choose the path of optimism and take that as a good sign.

“It’s a puppy, Jen! Duh!” Lola replied in a manner that communicated just how obvious this fact was. Jenny narrowed her eyes just slightly at the brunette.

“I know what it is. What I need to know is why is it here?” Jenny questioned a bit louder this time, and Lola could see the anger starting to flash in Jenny’s eyes. Lola didn’t outwardly react to this at all. After all, she already knew that it was going to take considerable convincing for Jenny to consent to keeping the pup or even letting it stay for a moment.

“Chill, girlfriend! Hear me out, there’s a whole story behind this adorable cutie,” Lola told Jenny as she stepped over the blonde’s legs as she settled on the other side of the couch.

“It was so horrible. So, I was on my way home from the art store, right? And by the way, I didn’t find the paints I needed, which was such a huge disappointment because I have this project that I just have to do. Something to be said for running on inspiration, am I right?” Lola chuckled, and Jenny just narrowed her eyes, trying to get the Latina to hurry it up a bit. Lola cleared her throat before continuing.

“But anyways, I was on my way back, and then I saw a puppy in the dumpster, so I knew I just had to save it. And here I am,” Lola proclaimed happily as she brought the puppy close to her. It leaned up and started trying to lick her chin, and she laughed, looking down and kissing its head.

Jenny raised an eyebrow as she looked at the two. Lola just smiled sweetly as she rubbed the pup’s soft ears.

“I strongly doubt that you found it inside the dumpster. You are way too huggy with it, and I can’t smell any garbage,” Jenny pointed out, and Lola’s smile turned to a bit more of a guilty sort of grin.

“Well, I technically found her beside the dumpster, but you know, it’s all the same thing basically. She’s just as pitiful as she would be inside of a dumpster!”

“She?” Jenny questioned in a manner that was almost a spit. Lola knew that Jenny was not pleased, so she decided that she would continue being as cheerful as possible in hopes that the emotion would rub off on Jenny.

“Yeah, it’s a she! And I’ve even named it!” Lola happily told the blonde, and Jenny’s blue eyes immediately hardened.

“Oh, no… Lola, you cannot name it, because then you’ll get attached,” Jenny firmly told the Latina, and Lola just poked her bottom lip out in what she hoped was a sad display of pleading. After a long moment of just staring at one another, Jenny groaned deeply.

“What? What did you name it?” Jenny finally asked, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Evie!” Lola proudly announced. Jenny’s eyes reopened as she paused altogether, just gaping at the other girl somewhat blankly.

“Why on Earth would you name it that?”

“First of all, Evie’s a she, and I named her that because I watched this movie not too long ago, and one of the main chicks on it was called Evie. I liked the name, and when I looked at this soft little mija,” Lola stopped in her talking to nuzzle the pup in her arms with a joyful giggle, “I just knew that was the name for her.”

Jenny just looked at Lola for a long time, and she sighed deeply as her expression changed to one of resignation and slight pity.

“Lola, you know we can’t keep it,” Jenny started, and Lola scooted a bit closer to the blonde as she prepared to pull out the major begging. She really wanted this puppy. In fact, she had always wanted a dog, but her parents had never let her have one. She was really hoping that now she would be able to get a dog, but Jenny seemed to be terribly against it.

“Please, Jen, please!”

“Lola, don’t look at me like it’s all my decision. You know there’s a no pets allowed policy in our building, and I for one don’t want to be kicked out,” Jenny explained, and Lola tried to look as sad as she could possibly conjure.

“But it’s a baby…”

“It’s not allowed.”

“It’s a baby,” Lola trailed off, her voice going softer as she realized she was losing this battle of the wills.

“Lola, you can’t keep it. It’s just the way it is,” Jenny told her, and Lola could see that the blonde really did feel bad. However, Lola was determined that it wouldn’t hurt anything to break the rules just a little. Plus, she had one last theatric she could pull that might work on Jenny.

Lola hoisted the puppy up a bit into her lap and grabbed onto its front legs with her hands. She then began talking in a high-pitched goofy voice that was supposed to be that of the pup’s.

“Oh, Jen-Jen, have a heart! I’m a poor pitiful little puppy that’s homeless! Don’t throw me out, pleeeasssee!!!!” Lola drug out the word, bringing the puppy a bit closer to the blue-eyed girl. Jenny leaned away, but Lola could see the beginnings of a smile on her face.

“And I haven’t been around for very long, but I know I love you very much! You smell like soap and you look so clean! And I haven’t had a bath in ages if ever! I smell like peeyoosky!” Lola baby-talked, waving the puppy’s paw in front of its snout as she made it look like Evie was smelling something terribly bad. Jenny finally actually laughed in response to the Latina, and she shook her head.

“And Lola loves you very much, too! And if you let her keep me, I’ll be your friend forever and she’ll even do all of the laundry for two weeks straight!” Lola winningly smiled as she moved her head finally so that her cheek was pressed to the side of the puppy’s head.

“Y’know, Jen, she presents a very convincing argument. I’m convinced, actually. One hundred percent on board with it,” Lola pointed out with a nod, and Jenny shook her head, rolling her eyes.

“Lola, where did you say you got this thing again?” Jenny asked, chuckling a bit as she tried to control her laughter so she could be a bit sterner with her best friend. Lola proudly smiled at the reaction she had managed to score from the other girl.

“She’s a puppy and her name’s Evie, but I got her from beside a dumpster,” Lola explained. Jenny raised an eyebrow.

“And where was the dumpster?” Jenny asked, a bit more serious as she inquired. Lola immediately remembered precisely where she had picked her up from, and she somewhat worriedly realized exactly what Jenny would think if Lola told her the exact truth.

“Oh… Well, around. It was around here,” Lola replied vaguely, really not wanting to tell the other girl the location. Jenny immediately looked much more interested, and Lola mentally cursed herself for being a bit too cool about the entire situation.

“Where exactly?” Jenny pushed, and Lola knew that Jenny was now not going to give up until she got the direct answer.

“It was not too far from a house…”

“What is ‘not too far?’”

“Well, it was sort of kind of next to the house,” Lola finally admitted, and Jenny’s eyes went wide as she took it precisely how Lola was worried that she would.

“You stole someone’s dog?!!!” Jenny screeched, and Lola winced, knowing that she had finally pushed Jenny to her blowing point with this whole thing.

“I didn’t steal it!” Lola protested strongly, and Jenny shook her head as those lines in her forehead showed themselves as she raised her eyebrows in shock.

“How do you know?!” Jenny demanded.

“Because I asked!”

“How---what--- what did you do?” Jenny finally settled for asking, and Lola shrugged holding the puppy near her as she petted it fondly.

“I asked really loudly if anyone was missing a puppy,” Lola replied as if it were the most normal thing in the world, and in her humble opinion, it was. After all, if the people were missing a dog, they would have come out of their house and said something.

“And they weren’t until you got into your Jeep and drove off with it!” Jenny shot back at her, and Lola looked down at the puppy unhappily as she stroked its head.

“Okay, Lola, it’s okay. We’ll just drive back to their house and ask them if it’s their dog because we happened to find it and were worried,” Jenny rationalized in that usual infamous manner that she so often employed.

“Jen, please…”

“No, Lola, just no. Let’s go to the house,” Jenny told the Latina, and Lola sighed deeply as she stood up and started to gather her things. Jenny took her purse that was resting nearby, and she started toward the front door.

Lola followed the other girl, the puppy exposed for anyone to see, and Jenny stopped to stare at her.

“What, dude?” Lola questioned, slightly exasperated with the entire situation. Jenny breathed out of her nose in an expression of slight irritation, but she ultimately regained control of her calmness as she smiled slightly.

“Put your tumor back where it goes,” Jenny instructed with just a hint of joking in her voice, and Lola nodded slightly, following along with the blonde’s words.

Lola headed out first and Jenny shut the door behind her before locking it behind her. Then both of the girls strode to the elevator. Jenny pressed the call button, and they stepped into the box as soon as it arrived.

After a few moments, they were back down on the first floor.

Lola led the way, and Jenny followed along. However, as soon as they were even with the receptionist’s desk, Lola noted in irritation that the woman was staring at her once again. Lola narrowed her eyes and barely noticed Jenny’s look of mortification as she seemed to predict exactly what was about to transpire.

“Look, Karen, I’m well-endowed. Don’t make me hop over that bar and show you up close,” Lola told her, and Jenny shook her head quickly, opening her mouth to say something in apology to the very much disturbed woman. However, after a moment of resembling a fish out of water, she made the decision to simply let it go.

Both of them then headed out to Jenny’s little vehicle and they got in, buckling up as Lola let the puppy out from underneath her shirt.

“Y’know, it is baffling to me how you just go and do whatever you want to do and somehow manage to get away with it almost every time,” Jenny told the other girl as she started the car and started out of the parking lot.

Lola sighed, and ultimately chose not to respond as she scratched Evie’s neck gently.

“Turn left and keep going until you see an ugly green house on the right,” Lola instructed quietly, her voice not making much of a sound as she spoke to the other girl. Jenny looked at her somewhat regretfully but followed her directions as they cruised down the road.

After not too long of driving down the road, they spotted the house, and Jenny pulled into the driveway carefully before turning off the ignition on the car. She then turned to face Lola and the puppy that was in her lap.

“Now, Lola, you’re going to let me do all the talking, and you’re just going to be quiet, okay? I’ve got this, and I don’t need help,” Jenny informed the brunette, and Lola rolled her eyes as she offered a salute.

“Whatever you say, girlfriend,” Lola replied simply, and they both got out of the car and headed over the door.

Jenny reached forward and pressed the button to activate the doorbell as Lola stood there next to her holding the puppy.

Before long, a woman answered the door, and Jenny smiled, folding her hands in front of her.

“Hello, ma’am, we were wondering if you were missing a puppy. We found it nearby the dumpster and were worried that it might have gotten loose.”

“Because someone wasn’t watching it well enough,” Lola mumbled under her breath, and Jenny shifted in her stance and elbowed Lola in an attempt to make her shut up. Lola rubbed her side gently and shot Jenny an unappreciative glance.

As soon as the woman looked at the puppy, her eyes lit up and she smiled widely.

“Oh, you found her! Oh, you found Silver,” the woman joyfully cried, and Lola leaned her mouth next to Jenny’s ear and whispered.

“Stupid name,” she murmured, and Jenny chose to ignore her this time in favor of smiling happily at the woman.

“I am so glad you found her. My kids were heartbroken and terrified that we had lost her,” the woman explained, and Jenny eyed Lola with an “I-told-you-so” sort of expression. However, it faded away quickly as she realized that Lola looked terribly stricken.

“Your kids?” Lola repeated, and the lady nodded joyfully.

“Yes, my kids love that puppy. The whole reason it happened is that the youngest one wandered over to the gate and must’ve somehow or another got it open. That must have been when she ran off,” the lady told them both. Lola swallowed hard and she mustered a small smile as she lifted the puppy and handed it over to the woman.

“Well, I guess you’d better get her back to those kids, huh? They’re really lucky to have her. She’s a sweetheart,” Lola told the woman, fighting the tears and the closing up of her throat. All she could think about was how she had always wanted a puppy as a child and there she was almost taking a puppy from children.

“Thank you both so much for finding her!” she expressed with a smile.

“Of course! You have a wonderful day,” Lola replied with a hard swallow and a smile. Lola then turned and started toward Jenny’s car. Jenny furrowed her brow, taking in the sight of the Latina, and she followed after her worriedly.

Lola got into her side of the car, and shut the door swiftly as she closed her eyes, trying not to cry, but failing miserably. It had been a long time since the unbreakable Lola Perez had cried.

Honestly, Lola couldn’t believe that she had almost stolen those kids’ puppy. All she had ever wanted as a child was a puppy, and she had almost taken that from those kids. She couldn’t believe that she had been so heartless and so rash and so insensitive.

The other side of the car suddenly opened up.

And she couldn’t believe that she was actually crying in front of Jenny Parker.

Jenny slid into the seat, and she looked at Lola. As soon as her eyes settled upon the Latina, her eyes went wide, and she suddenly appeared to be quite lost indeed.

Lola barely looked at her as she let a few tears slide down her face. She didn’t bother wiping them away, and she swallowed hard as she tried to reign in her feelings.

Lola honestly wasn’t even sure why the tears had decided to hit her. She guessed that it was because those children reminded her of herself as a child, and she couldn’t believe that she almost took something that those kids loved so much.

“Lola, are you okay?” Jenny questioned, and Lola swallowed hard as she looked away.

“Just drive, Jenny,” Lola replied, and she could almost feel the look that the other girl was giving her. Lola knew why. It was a rare day that Lola actually called Jenny by her name. Nowadays, she almost always referred to her by affectionate nicknames that she had come up with. Jenny was a rarity, and to be used with such a serious tone communicated to Jenny just how upset Lola was.

“Lola, I’m not driving anywhere until you look at me and talk,” Jenny expressed, and Lola immediately looked over as she realized that Jenny had grabbed her hand tightly in her own. Lola looked up at the other girl, and Jenny smiled at her softly as she gazed at her.

Lola sighed deeply as she looked down at their hands. Lola gently reciprocated the gesture.

“C’mon. I’m not going anywhere because driving with high emotions floating in the car is never a safe idea,” Jenny told her somewhat jokingly, and Lola looked up at her.

“Huh… I think you forgot your line,” Jenny told the other girl, and Lola couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as she immediately knew what the other girl wanted.

“I’m being a… What am I being, Lola?”

“A Jenny Parker,” Lola replied, and Jenny smiled.

“There it is,” Jenny laughed lightly. They were quiet for a moment, and Lola worked valiantly to regain control of herself. They sat there for a long while before Lola finally spoke up.

“When I was a little girl, my parents were getting a divorce,” Lola barely spoke above a whisper, and Jenny was immediately paying attention.

“And as a little girl, that was… pretty hard,” Lola admitted, and she felt Jenny squeeze her hand just a bit.

“My dad was gone and hardly ever came around to visit, and Mamá was always working. So, naturally, being an only child, I wanted somebody to play with,” Lola expressed, and she felt a little naked as she told the story. No one had ever gotten to hear this before, and Jenny happened to be the first.

“My dad loved dogs a lot and my mom hated them so, so much, and we never had a pet in the house because of my mom,” Lola told Jenny carefully.

“So, when I wanted a dog to both remind me of Papá and for me to have someone to play with, she shot me down. No matter how much I begged for a dog, she never let me have one.

“I love her, don’t worry, and she was very good to me… It’s just… one of those things that sticks with you.”

“Her kids that the woman talked about… They reminded you of what you couldn’t have?” Jenny questioned, trying to understand better what was going on with Lola.

“Yeah, and I could just… See me in them. If I would have been lucky enough to have gotten the one thing I wanted most, I couldn’t imagine how horrible it would be if some reckless crazy person flew in and took it from me,” Lola expressed, and Jenny seemed to comprehend the exact problem immediately.

“Y’know, Lola, I admire it,” Jenny continued after a moment, and Lola looked at her strangely as she tried to decipher what exactly that the blonde was addressing. Jenny somewhat awkwardly swallowed as she barely glanced at the Latina.

“Your bravery to go and do things and say things,” the blonde clarified, and Lola tilted her head slightly as she took in the other girl’s words as she sniffed a bit.

“Me stealing someone’s puppy is not admirable,” Lola pointed out with a bit of a tremble of her lip, and Jenny shook her head.

“You didn’t steal it. But I meant I admire things like how you told Karen at our building to just go and shove it, and like how you just bravely charge into every situation. I could never do that,” Jenny expressed as she drove down the road, and Lola furrowed her brow as she gave the blonde a onceover.

“Really?” Lola finally questioned, and Jenny nodded somewhat embarrassedly as she squeezed Lola’s hand gently.

“Yeah,” Jenny replied, and they were quiet for a moment, just taking in the sight of one another.

“And… I think I want to try being like you in that… I think we should move to another apartment building,” Jenny expressed, a confidence and strength in her voice. Lola’s eyes widened as she looked at the other girl.

“What? Why?” Lola demanded worriedly, knowing that Jenny loved their apartment building and their specific apartment. She had many times said how perfect it was.

“Well, I don’t think that place has the right accommodations for what we need.”

“What do we need?” Lola blankly asked, and Jenny smiled just a little.

“Well, I’m thinking we need a place that’s more accepting. Like… of pets,” Jenny explained, and Lola started to smile as she stared at the other girl.

“Really?!” Lola almost squealed, and Jenny grinned at the other girl.

“Yeah,” Jenny told her with a grin, and Lola launched forward, grabbing Jenny in a tight hug as she squished the girl in her arms tightly. Jenny sucked in a shocked breath but wasted no time in letting it out and hugging Lola in return.

“Thank you, Jen,” Lola murmured, and Jenny just nodded in reply as she patted Lola’s back gently.

After a long moment, Lola let her go, and Jenny cleared her throat slightly, reaching over for her seatbelt and buckled in. Lola followed her example, and before long, Jenny was headed down the road toward what would be their apartment for not much longer.

Soon enough, they were in the front lobby and heading for the elevator door. Once again, the woman was staring at Lola.

“What’s wrong? Haven’t you ever seen a big boob chick that got a reduction? Good grief, get off my case, Karen!”

After only a few beats of silence, both of the girls cracked up laughing while Karen was left scratching her head in their wake.

And the two were closer than ever.


End file.
